The Promise of Love is a Promise of Forever
by ElliMacaroni
Summary: The person might forget, but the heart never forgets. For the promise of love is a promise of forever. Full summary inside, would contain SpaMano, GerIta, and Itacest in the future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Five years ago, an untimely accident has taken his fratellino's life, locking him into a world of nightmares and regrets. Five years after the incident, he decides to let go and move on and live the life that his brother would have wanted him to. But to some unfortunate event, he meets his fratellino once more - alive yet with memories gone. Convinced it was his fratellino, he would do everything to bring him back, even if he's engaged to someone else. For the person might forget, but the heart never forgets. For the promise of love is a promise of forever.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Nightmares

_It was orange everywhere. Nothing could be seen but what seems to be like a living inferno, smoldering every article that comes in contact with it. Every conflagration was menacing, he couldn't help but call out to the confines of safety until he saw a hazy figure move from across his periphery._

_ He called out, but to only add to his confusion was the figure's unresponsiveness. Coming closer, he saw a human figure standing in the midst of the blazing inferno, frantically looking for an escape. Much to his horror, he recognizes the unmistakable curl that stick out of his head. No…it can't be…_

"FELICIANOOOOOOOOO!"

Startled, a Spanish guy who was apparently enjoying the confines of a comfortable bed in reverie was awoken by the incessant shouts of the Italian who was occupying the room across the hall. Concerned to what seems to be another nightmare, he went out of bed to check on the other, making sure everything would be alright.

_ "FELICIANOOOOOOOOO! GOD DAMN IT, COME BACK HERE NOW!" Without much hesitation, he followed what seems to be the hazy figure of a human named Feliciano, his fratellino. He feels different…what was he doing? Oh, he was sprinting on his heels, chasing after his brother in the midst of the fire. Finally, when he got hold of his hand, the fratellino he called out turned to him. Much to his horror, the image of his brother wasn't as beautiful as he has expected it to be. No…it can't be…_

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Lovino suddenly bolt upright, eyes wide open and panting hard. He looked around, but he saw no traces of blazing fire or his fratellino – it's just him alone in his room. Tears started to fall his slender cheeks as he frantically grabbed his favorite tomato pillow and hugged it tight. Moments later, he heard footsteps approaching his door. When the door opened, it revealed a concerned-looking Spanish man who was only wearing his tomato boxers. _Shit, please tell me I did not wake that fucking bastard up._

"Ah..Lovi….are you alright? I heard some screaming earlier…" Antonio, the said man, approached Lovino, sitting by the bed. Seeing the fear strewn across the other's face, his hand ran on the other's hair. "Did you have nightmares? Don't worry, I'm here now."

Lovino did not move a single inch when the other extended his arms that heaved him into a comforting hug. He could not help but bury his face on the man's shoulders, trying to relax as he shrugged the horrible image his horrendous dream has brought.

"Shhh…Lovinito, it's okay. Want me to cheer you up?" Before Lovino could answer, the Spaniard broke the hug. Starting with a clasped hand, he then unfolded them and moved them close to Lovino's face repeatedly as he chanted his well-known happiness charm. "Fusosososososososo~"

_Oh no, not that fucking chant again. _Lovino was completely irritated, pushing the hands away from his fine. "Enough, bastard. Enough."

"But you aren't fine yet." Antonio whined.

"Why do you even care, bastard? And I'm already fine, damn it!" Lovino had the urge to push the other away from him, puffing his cheeks out like he used to way back when he was still a child. "Awww Lovi that's so cute of you!" Antonio chimed, squealing at the display of cuteness.

"Just shut up!" He pushed the other man away before breaking into a small smile. Antonio laughed, giving in to the other's request. "So, were you having nightmares? What was it about? You can always tell me everything," he smiled assuringly.

Lovino's smile has faltered, and his eyes were pooling with tears once more. "I…it was Feliciano…damn it…h-he was burned all over…t-the h-house w-was on f-fire…" Lovino shivered as he recounted the memories of a horrendous dream, trembling as he told the concerned Spaniard.

"Lovino," Antonio trailed off, sighing, "I know it's hard to accept Feliciano's untimely death. We all feel sad and miss him, and we all sympathize with you. But it has been five years since he's gone; I guess it's time that you move on, si?" Lovino cried only more, much to Antonio's disappointment. Using his thumb, he raised the other's chin to make him look at him.

"Look, do you think Feliciano is happy seeing you like that?" He could not answer, whilst letting out a small whimper as he shook his head. Antonio smiled.

"There you have it. Why don't you live the memory of Feliciano by being happy yourself and smiling just the way he is? Don't you remember what he told you? It does not suit you when you are sad. I believe it is fitting that you start moving on with that?" He suggested.

Lovino nodded, wiping his tears away. Antonio was right; it is time to move on and being happy like how Feliciano is renowned of should be a great step. As he allowed himself to sink to the other's hug, he realized he would have to bid his fratellino goodbye and tell him that he is moving on – and that would transpire as he visits Feliciano in the remains of their old house. And with that, he finally closed his eyes.

* * *

A/N: There you have it guys~! This is my first story, so please be so kind to review and suggest and/or comment if there is anything you need to tell me. Grazie~!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Ahh, finally. It has updated~! Well, I made a resolution to myself that I'll update this every week. Oh, just you wait. The twist will soon come.

Reviews are sincerely appreciated :D

* * *

**Chapter 2**

New Beginnings

A cool breeze and a bright, warm sunshine piercing through the windowsill have stirred Lovino from a peaceful slumber. _That was one sound sleep, _Lovino yawned. Turning to the other side, he noticed that the pillow reeked of the familiar scent of herbs and tomatoes which invaded his nostrils. _Hold on a sec, my bed does not smell like this!_

He felt mystified as he sat up. Looking around, he studied the sight that beheld him and perceived some atypical surroundings. It was then he caught a glimpse of the Spanish man sitting at the open balcony overlooking the tomato fields, drinking coffee as he read the daily newspaper. It was then it dawned to his senses that he was not in his room – he has fallen asleep on Antonio's comfortable bed.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE, YOU BASTARD?!" Lovino exclaimed which made the other jump from his seat, looking happily at him.

"Ah, finally awake, I see? Buenos Dias, mi tomatito~! Did you have a good night's sleep?" Antonio inquired, nodding his head off to greet the other happily.

Lovino stood up, approaching Antonio as if he'd kill the man for some unspeakable crime. This made Antonio let a nervous laugh out, as Lovino stood on his toes and looked at the other's eyes menacingly. "You haven't answered me yet."

"Ahh…ehehe…Lovino, don't be grumpy in the early morn, si? Don't you remember…last night you were clutching my arm and told me not to leave in case the nightmare goes back?" Lovino turned redder in embarrassment as Antonio recounted the events. "But then I was sleepy last night, and your bed is rather small. Deciding it would be for the better, I carried you to my room and we slept."

Puffing his cheeks out, he spat and looked away as he sat. "Y-you didn't have to do that."

Antonio smiled, much to the other's irritation. As Lovino sat opposite him, he poured some cappuccino on another cup and offered it to the man across him. "Lovino, what if we take a vacation?" Lovino raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean, you have been stressed all these nightmares and thoughts of your brother and I think is fitting that you take a break…t-that's just a suggestion though…" Antonio trailed off, unsure if it was an appropriate preference to mention that.

Lovino sighed, contemplating whether he should consent or not. Looking back to his thoughts, he grasped at the reality that he has confined himself all these years in anguish of his lost fratellino for five years. Thinking it would be the best way to start moving on; he stood up without a sound and walked towards the door.

"Ah, Lovino don't walk awa-" Lovino interrupted him without facing back. "I'm going pack my bag. Got a problem with that?" As the door was closed and Lovino gone from his periphery, Antonio smiled and finished the last of his cappuccino.

* * *

_"Fratello~! Come to the kitchen, quick!"_

_ Lovino sighed upon hearing his fratellino's ecstatic shouts. It was another normal day for the two of them, and he does not see the reason why Feliciano feels jubilant as each day passes by. With a loud grunt, he replied, "Just a moment!"_

_ Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Feliciano was giggling happily as he put up the banners high on the ceiling. As he finished, he looked proud at his work – a bowl of pasta, a large 30-inch pizza, wine, freshly handpicked tomatoes he got from Antonio earlier, and well, a special gift beautifully wrapped with a letter tucked in it. Because of his excitement, he had grown intolerant of his fratello's slowness sooner than he'd expect. "Fratello, quick!"_

_ Lovino entered the kitchen sleepily. "Buon compleanno, fratello!" Feliciano shouted, popping the party popper as soon as he entered the kitchen. Lovino was astonished – the sight the beheld him was simply overwhelming. "D-did you prepare all of this?"_

_ "Si~! Did you like it?" Feliciano chimed happily. _

_ "Ah…si…buon compleanno, Feliciano." However, Feliciano pouted. "Fratello, why are you crying? D-did I do something wrong? Didn't you like it?"_

_ Lovino was taken aback. Soon, he realized that his cheeks are warm as his eyes were pooling with fresh tears. "N-no…I like it…I'm just…happy." He hugged his fratellino to appease him, hearing a happy 'vee~' from the other._

_ "Ah, I'm hungry! Why don't we taste those pasta of yours? Ahh, FELICIANO! YOU DID THOSE TOMATOES WRONG, IDIOT!"_

* * *

_Screech!_

Antonio made a quick accidental break which made Lovino jolt awake from his mini slumber. Outside, a man crossing the street was shouting some inaudible profanities for almost being hit with a speeding car. Antonio smiled apologetically as they sped past the fuming man.

As much as he wanted to shout at the other for interrupting such a mini slumber and a beautiful dreamed, he just sighed it off. "Alright, bastardo. Where are we?"

"In Italia~! Don't you recognize your surroundings, Lovino?"

Lovino looked around. That was when he dawned they are in Venezia. The duo has spent nearly half a day enjoying a road trip all the way from Spain to Italy. Antonio, who is currently riding his Ferrari, has drove over to the street that was really familiar to his senses – until in his periphery he saw the remains in which a beautiful, magnificent house of the Vargas once stood.

He was back home.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **As I was writing this, I got too overexcited to post this chapter. Wow, I don't know. I got too absorbed to writing it that it was pretty long - well this is a mixture of a happy and sad emotions. Just enjoy reading it. Oh, and by the way, don't forget to drop some reviews after reading~! Reviews are sincerely appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The Vargas Residence

As the car wandered through the familiar streets of Venezia, Lovino kept still. After the house was reduced to flames, he decided to flee from his birthplace as he was constantly reminded of his fratellino's death and moved in to Spain where his best friend Antonio was residing. And now that five years has passed, he is still unsure if he wanted to go back to that place and face the sad reality that has dawned to them.

Antonio was getting weary as the clock kept ticking. Breaking the silence, he spoke. "Lovino, are you alright?"

"T-Toni, of all the vacation places that we could go, why did you choose Italia?" Lovino inquired with a sound of uncertainty and grief evident in his voice as he spoke.

"Perdóname, mi tomatito," Antonio replied nervously and apologetically, "I forgot to tell you that my boss has assigned me to take photographs of the beautiful Italian scenery for the current travelogue magazine the editorial staff is going to release next month, and he has given me two weeks. I'm not sure if you wanted to come...but I don't want you to stay alone in the house for two weeks."

Lovino sighed. "N-no…I'm fine." As he noticed that they were nearing the abandoned manor, he held Antonio's hand and squeezed it tight. "C-can we stop by il mio casa? I just want to…"

"Are you sure about this?"

"S-si….I mean, how could I know that I have moved on if I have not the guts to go back to it?"

Antonio remained skeptical at the other's insinuation, but upon seeing the truth in Lovino's eyes, he finally relented and stopped by the sign that held the surname 'Vargas'.

As Antonio opened the rusty gates and traversed the long road that led them to the abandoned house, Lovino was in deep thoughts. The fire that broke out in what was once a peaceful confinement for him and his fratellino was spread like a wildfire in the newspapers around Venezia. The quietness in the area despite the wealthy and abundant lifestyle their house was implying was widely known among those who lived in the neighborhood. Rumor has it that their grandfather was a well-known Mafioso and the fire that destroyed the tranquility of the place was procured by their adversaries in this perilous business.

Lovino shook his head – there is no way that their grandfather's enemies had discovered them and he stuck to the belief that the fire was because of a faulty electrical wiring as the police investigations had speculated. But well, that their nonno is a Mafioso, of course, is a rumor he could never deny – the blood that runs along their veins is indeed a Mafioso's blood.

But he could never hate him, nor blame him for the tragic event that fate has dawned to them. After their parents were killed by those who opposed them, the two was left under the care and protection of their grandfather. Fearing that his grandsons would suffer the same fate as his son did, he decided to hide them and change their surnames from Roma to Vargas to protect their identities. Thus, he decided to build this house in deep secrecy and spent some years in hiatus to watch them grow. But of course, he could not last long in hiatus, or his enemies would be speculative. Thus, he had no choice but to leave them and entrusted Feliciano to Lovino's care.

Lovino was five years back then, and Feliciano was two. They were entrusted under the care of a well-trusted secretary of their grandfather who, after he blossomed to a ripe age of sixteen, left them and went back to serving their grandfather.

The two of them tried to live normally as everyone in Venezia did – they spent their days mingling in the neighborhood especially Feliciano, who was well known in the neighborhood as the "guy with a smile that never falters." They both attended school and surprisingly get the highest of the marks in their respective classes. They finished their college at a prestigious university in Italy where they both excelled in the field of their choice - while he engaged in academics, Feliciano engaged in the arts.

It seemed just like a second ago when Lovino snapped from his thoughts and he perceived the remains that were left of the Vargas residence. It has never changed – the house still stood majestically on its grounds as if it was never perched by the fire. As he disembarked from the car, he breathed heavily as he viewed the sight that beheld him before entering the house. He was trailed after by Antonio, who was watching him with utter concern.

As they entered the house, they were met into a spacious hall where the guests were entertained. The images of exquisite sofas and table that once stood in this hall has flashed back in his mind, as he imagine he and Feliciano laughing at the sofa as they entertain the guests. Leading them to the end of this living hall was the majestic staircase that led to the upper floor. The remains of a burnt red rug that lay still on its steps and the shards of a fallen off chandelier are still there, but to his surprise it was still standing on its ground. Probably because it was made of the finest marble, he mentally thought.

At the end of the staircase were three sets of staircases – one staircase leads to the left hall and the other leads to the right, while the center leads to a burnt door. He decided to open the burnt door first, leading them to what used to be their favorite place in the house. Lovino smiled at the memory as he and Antonio stepped into another spacious room. Antonio was awed – never in his life did he see a really large manor with such elegance and splendor. At the end of this hall, was a large window that gained access to a beautiful scenery of the sea, and in front it stood a white grand piano. Much to his surprise, the room seemed to be untouched by the fire. Lovino saw the amazement in the other's eyes and he chuckled, "Nonno designed this room to be the only area in the house that can withstand fire. He built a firewall around it, so the door was the only one touched. This is where Feliciano and I would usually spend our time together."

* * *

_"FELICIANO! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, IDIOT?!" Lovino barked, still fuming at his fratellino that his room was reduced to a perfect mess and his favorite guitar was broken. Figuring out that he is nowhere to be found around the house, he thought of the one last room in the house where Feliciano could be hiding._

_ Entering their favorite hall, he yelled angrily and his voice echoed the whole room. He saw Feliciano's art set dispersed on the floor, and a large canvas that depicted an unfinished work. He stared at it, and he was amazed at how the lines were beautifully stricken and the details well-defined. He seemed to calm down a little when he saw that his face was still incomplete by a mouth._

_ Looking around, the room looked really quiet, except for a cabinet that seemed to be shaking. Dio, is Feliciano really that scared? He thought. He approached the cabinet, and said in a low, cunning voice. "At the count of three Feliciano, you should have gotten out of that cabinet you're hiding in. Or I'll pull you out forcibly, and that will seriously hurt."_

_ Inside the cabinet, Feliciano shrieked in surprise when he knew that he was discovered. He didn't want to go out, he was scared." But when his fratellone started counting, he stumbled out of the cabinet and kneeled in front of the other. _

_ "M-MI D-DISPIACE, F-FRATELLO! I-IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I DID NOT WANT TO BREAK YOUR G-GUITAR! D-DON'T GET ABGRY AT FELICIANO, P-PER FAVORE!" He cried out, his tears and incessant shouts overpowering the tranquility of the house._

_ Lovino sighed. As much as he wanted to strike his brother, he could not afford to hurt him. So instead of hitting him, he just replied. "Fine. I forgive you, idiot. But you will have no pasta for two weeks."_

_ "F-FRATELLO! N-NOT THAT, P-PER FAVORE! I-I'LL DO ANYTHING…I'LL REPLACE YOUR GUITAR! J-JUST NOT THAT!" Feliciano pleaded, but Lovino stood on his ground. "THAT IS FINAL!"_

* * *

Lovino laughed at the memory as he passed by the cabinet where Feliciano hid. Beside him, Antonio was astonished – the room's walls were smothered with vibrant red, green, and white colors on which the several paintings of Feliciano were hanged. The biggest and the most picturesque among them all stood on the top of the fireplace – it was a painting of the Vargas fratelli from which radiated the jubilance and ecstasy the two had spent together; probably the only image where Lovino's smile was cordial. He was still astounded when he heard someone trying to stifle a cry behind him. It was Lovino, and he was reduced from a laughing stock to a crying mess as the unmoving picture gazed through them.

Deciding it was too much for Lovino to take in; he led Lovino back to the car. Lovino was still shedding tears, and he found himself useless for not being able to find a way to comfort him. And with that scenario, they left the house behind them as they traveled their way on to the bustling center of Venezia. Little did the two know that in Venezia they would meet someone that would make them think twice.


End file.
